


Learning to Listen...Maybe

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco will learn to listen, but since Harry knows he won't, he'll make plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Listen...Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Written for nearlyconcious for the 2014 hd-owlpost exchange and first posted [here](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/81664.html).

The sound of falling pans and swearing greeted Harry as he came home, laden with gifts. Some were already wrapped, given Draco's talent for finding the gifts Harry hid. He'd learned the first year they were together. Best to get them wrapped at the store in a box. Not that it was that bad; Draco's find of the candy cane coloured and shaped butt plug had been quite enjoyable for them. When he'd left, Draco had been wrapped in a quilt in front of the television, pouting because Harry wouldn't let him do anything with his cold.

Someone was going to be punished.

Harry stored the gifts in the front closet and went to the kitchen where Draco was trying to bake something. But there was flour everywhere, dough on the stove, and pans on the floor. Draco himself was in the middle of it all, glaring at, well, everything. Smirking, Harry leaned against the doorway. "Didn't get very far, did we?"

Draco turned his glare to Harry. "Ha, ha," he sniffed and shivered.

"I told you to stay put," Harry reminded him. "Now look what you've done. You probably have a fever again, don't you?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and looked down and away. "I want to get the Christmas cake together. For the party tomorrow."

"And if you had just stayed put and let the medicine work, you would be able to make it tomorrow," Harry pointed out. "Just in time for the party."

Draco sniffed again. "I just wanted to get it baked, Harry!"

Harry sighed, but it was fond. This was his boyfriend: impatient, prone to perfection, and whiny. Harry, on the other hand, only expected to be listened to and knew exactly how to get his boyfriend to just stop. They balanced each other out and Draco had, on many occasions, thanked Harry for making him slow down.

"Back to the sofa with you," Harry ordered.

Draco wilted, but left the room. Harry got the kitchen cleaned in quick order and put together soup for them both as well as some tea. He put it all onto a tray with the next dose of Draco's potion. When he entered the sitting room, Draco looked up. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Harry put the tray down on the coffee table and bussed Draco's forehead with a kiss. His fever was up, but not as high as it had been. Harry sighed and sat down, pulling Draco over to curl into his side. "You need to listen to me when I tell you to do something."

"Because you care, I know," Draco whined.

"If I have to, I'll make you take a month's vacation so I can teach you to properly listen," Harry warned.

"I can't do that! The orders will back up--you know how bad my interns are!" Draco argued.

Harry raised an eyebrow in warning and Draco settled down. Harry squeezed Draco's shoulder. "Because you didn't listen to me, your punishment starts now. You're not to move from this sofa for three hours. You are banned from the kitchen and if you are still unwell tomorrow, you're going to send your apologies to your department head as you'll not be able to attend."

"What?"

"Problem?"

Draco sneezed and he wrinkled his nose. He glared at Harry as if he had caused the sneeze, but Harry smiled. "That's why you'll not be allowed to attend. I want my boy to be well. If you leave with a cold, you'll only get worse. And then where I would be? I've gone long enough without your services."

Draco pouted. "It's not my fault I caught a cold."

"But it is your fault you've not gotten better, isn't it?"

Draco mumbled, but Harry couldn't catch what it was. Nevertheless, Draco dutifully took his potion and ate the soup Harry had made. As he finished, he asked, "Will I be able to make amends, Sir?"

Harry smiled. "If you do as I say."

Draco sighed. "If I must."

"You must," Harry told him.

"Then thank you, Sir."

Harry kissed him and Draco cuddled into his side. Hopefully, tomorrow night they'd be back into their usual patterns. If Draco behaved. Harry was already making plans for when Draco didn't listen.

Not that Harry would have his boy any other way.


End file.
